Remember Always the Kept Promise
by Sanctuary-Enigma
Summary: Kaoru and Kenshin who already confessed their love, faces the biggest trial in their relationship. When Kenshin disappears, Kaoru changes. Then one day Kenshin appears to find things different. What happens now?
1. What Happened?

Hey everyone, this Nicky9.  I have decided once again to continue writing my fics once again.  You can say I receive inspiration from a very good friend, who wouldn't give up on me.  Deseray in the meantime decided to focus more on school.  I will only continue to update my fics when I update others.  I will try to write most and update most of them at the same time.  If anyone has comments, questions, or suggestions, please leave them in your review.  Thank you for those who supported Deseray.  

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.  I wish I did but I don't. : (

What Happened?

Chapter One

                The day went by so fast at Akabeko in Japan.    Workers left their job to stop at Akabeko to grab a bite to eat, or buy something for their families.  Akabeko alone was known to be a very successful fast food joint where people loved to stop by.  Akabeko made most of their profits on the weekends though.  Kids and teenagers crowded the joint to hang out with their friends.  The owner of the place knew a lot of the customers who came in here and there.  Sometimes the owner would be walking up and down the aisles to greet many people.  They called her Tae.

                Among the swarming crowd of people in this particular evening, were two young women who were working hard to take the orders to the tables.  There were so many people who crowded each of the tables; both women had to make sure they gave the right people their orders.

                "Kaoru did you serve table ten?  They have been waiting for quite a while," one of the women reminded the other woman gently.  

                "Oops, I completely forgot what they ordered.  Please tell me we have the tab somewhere in here," said the woman named Kaoru in haste.

                "Calm down," replied the other woman.  She handed over the tab to Kaoru of what she had in her note pad.  "You know, you are only like this if you have something important to do next."

                "Misao, I thought I told you last week.  I have a date to go on."  Kaoru picked up the tray on one side of the counter.  She winked at Misao, before leaving.  She knew exactly what to expect from her friend and co-worker Misao.

                "What!  Kaoru…" But Misao couldn't say anything because Kaoru left to serve table ten.

***

                The heart of Tokyo was what Kenshin could see through the window of his office.  It was beautiful, vast, big, so many buildings stood, as their lights started coming on for the evening.  The sun was now setting, just a little; vibrant rays were streaming through his windows into his office.  He watched the roofs of some buildings he could see.  When he was bored this was what he loved to watch.  He waited for his friend to come back from his errand before he left his office.  He wanted to make sure he did not miss anything important from his job.

                "Yo Kenshin!  There is nothing to worry about.  Soujiro will take over the rest of the job from here!" yelled a familiar voice from the distance.  Kenshin turned around to find his tall, spiky, dark brown haired friend looking at him.  It was Sanosuke, his dear friend he knew ever since he started working on his job.

                "Okay.  Thanks.  I definitely don't want to have Kaoru going through one of her tantrums," said Kenshin innocently as he scratched the top of his head.  He smiled at memory of his sweetheart getting mad at him.  

                "Yeah, or else next thing I hear is that you are in the hospital because your girlfriend almost killed you for meeting her late," said Sanosuke jokingly.  His eyes filled with laughter as he saw Kenshin look at him with worried in his eyes.  "Hey it was a joke.  You should know when I am joking around."

                "I really don't think that would be a joke.  Kaoru does seem to get in a violent mood, when she is provoked.  Being late to meet her would provoke her violent side."  Kenshin checked his watch and frowned at the time.  He couldn't believe how fast time flies.  If he didn't make a move he knew he would regret it for the rest of his life.

                "Look before I go, let me remind you, the paper on Shishio's trial is due on my desk Friday.  I want it no later then that.  I have been giving you to much slack, when you needed to be fired," replied Kenshin seriously.  Before Sano could reply back, Kenshin flew out the door of his office with his jacket and his car keys.

***

                Kaoru waited quietly at the front of Akabeko waiting for Kenshin.  The sky was already dark.  People were crowding the eating area in Akabeko, making Misao and the other waitresses work overtime tonight.  She was lucky to get out of there early.  Because Kenshin chose this night for their date, Kaoru begged Misao to work overtime for her.  She promised to make it up to her, by doing the same for her, when she had something important to do.  For now all she could do was wait for Kenshin to come and pick her up.

                Ten minutes passed by.  Kenshin didn't come.

                Twenty minutes passed by.  He didn't come.

                Forty Minutes passed by and he still didn't come to pick her up.  Kaoru was growing impatient.  Not only was the night getting chilly, but also she felt more like a jerk waiting for her boyfriend to pick her.  She began to wonder if Kenshin stood her up, or had something more important to do then to meet her.

                Slowly she kicked the curve of the sidewalk of Tokyo busy streets and started her walk home.  Through the crowds of people, they pushed her either to the right or to the left, but Kaoru was too down to even care.  It felt like something went wrong.  _Did he forget our date?  Did Kenshin have something important to on his job, that he couldn't meet me this night?_  Kaoru wondered so many things.  Tears wanted to spill from her eyes, but it was her pride that kept her head up high.  She already didn't care that the crowds of people were pushing against her, preventing her from reaching her home.  She decided when Kenshin came to her next time; she would violently beat him up and tell him everything was over.  That was if he didn't have a good explanation for not picking her up tonight.

                By the time she got home, she noticed there was no one at the apartment.  Megumi, a roommate of hers, was not in at the moment.  She probably had a date to go on.  At least she was having the time of her life.

                Kaoru passed by her couch, picked up the remote to switch the television on.  She threw herself miserably on the couch, captured a few pillows to cover her whole body from the shame of the world.  Tears finally spilled from her eyes, now that she was alone in the apartment.  One after another tear fell.  As she blinked, they came faster, blurring her vision.  She still wondered why he didn't come for her.  Was it because of her?  Did she do something that was so wrong?  Did he break up the relationship after they have been going out for exactly a year?  More tears fell from her eyes, as she realized today itself marked the anniversary of their relationship.  It marked the day of last year when Kenshin finally had the guts to ask her out.  Whatever was the reason, Kaoru promised herself that she would find out why Kenshin couldn't make it to their date, especially their date that marked a year they would have been going out with each other.

***                                                                                                               

                Sano walked into Kenshin's office, the paper on Shishio's case completely done and ready to be published in the newspaper, however, when he entered his office, his red haired friend was nowhere to be found.  His desk was empty, the stack of papers, which were neatly placed on his desk, looked like it was never touched.  The phone had messages that were never checked.  Sano usually wasn't a man to pry into his friend's business, but right now he was worried about his friend more then anything. Kenshin would never come into the office without letting him know anything.  Something was terribly wrong.  

                Sano pushed the button of the answer machine to see if there were any important messages from important businesses, or important people.  The first two messages were from businesses that called about Kenshin's offer.  The third message, however, both intrigued and worried him.  It was from the woman that Kenshin said he was going to meet yesterday evening.  

                _Kenshin, it's me Kaoru.  I just wanted to know why you couldn't meet me last night.  I waited for you and you never came.  I called your home and you never picked up your phone.  I called your cell phone, but I received a busy tone.  Now I am calling your office to get your answering machine.  I am worried.  I hope I didn't do anything wrong to end our relationship.  If you get this, please do call me Kenshin.  I love you._

                Apparently Kenshin never did meet Kaoru.  Her voice on the answer machine was filled with grief, with so much sadness at the fact that Kenshin never met her.  Hearing her voice alone broke Sano's heart.  Something had to be very wrong with Kenshin.  He would never do that to her.  He loved that woman with all of his heart.  

                "Sanosuke there is a urgent phone call for you," replied a man.  Sano looked up to find Soujiro, a worker, and his friend standing by the doorway of Kenshin's luxury office waiting patiently for him to retrieve the phone call.

                "Thanks Soujiro," said Sano as he ran out Kenshin's office.  He believed the phone call was coming from Kenshin, himself.

***                                                                                                                      

                Kaoru woke up from her deep slumber on the couch.  She must have fall asleep after crying herself, till no more could tears could spill from her eyes.  In the air, she smelled delicious food being made by no other then Megumi, her roommate.

                As Kaoru stretched lazily as a cat, she noticed Megumi standing there with a robe on, which barely covered her skin.  Her long raven hair fell like waterfalls down her back, swaying back and forth gracefully, as Megumi moved around the kitchen.  Megumi was astonishingly beautiful woman, who had many admirers.  Her graceful ways, her beautiful azure eyes caught many men's attention.  Kaoru wished she could have been like Megumi when it came to beauty, but then again she learned she was beautiful from what Kenshin always told her.  _Maybe it wasn't the same anymore.  Maybe he found someone better._  Kaoru shook her head furiously.  She refused to think about last night.  Right now what she had to do was get ready to go to work.

                "Good morning to you raccoon girl," said Megumi lightly as she watched Kaoru carefully.  There was a hint of humor in her eyes.

                "Good morning to you too!  You didn't have to call me raccoon girl!  I am far from it!" yelled Kaoru, as she glared at Megumi furiously.  She felt insulted every time someone called her that name.  She hated it with a passion.  Only Megumi called her that to ruin all her happy moments.  Except right now this was not a happy moment.

                "You look awful this morning.  That is why I am calling you raccoon girl.  You look like you cried yourself to sleep," replied Megumi simply.  She tossed her raven aside as she turned her back to Kaoru, to attend to the food.

                "That didn't… happen.  I wasn't… crying all night."  Kaoru shrugged and crouched herself on the couch to hide the shame on her face.

                "You weren't crying all night.  I expect that Kenshin stood you up last night.  He probably found himself someone new," said Megumi indifferently.

                "You're right.  Kenshin stood me up; however, it isn't because he is seeing someone else.  I refuse to believe that Megumi."

                "That's your problem Kaoru.  You're so naïve.  You believe everyone is so good.  You believe that Kenshin and you would last so long.  You believe in the word love that doesn't exist.  You know what.  The world isn't perfect.  You have to learn to realize that not everything lasts forever.  Hell, we don't last forever.  Stop being naïve, stop trying to blind yourself by being hopeful, and look at the real world."

                Kaoru just got up from the couch.  She stomped her way to the bathroom, and closed the door.  The shower latch was lifted up, while Kaoru turned the knob of the showerhead.  There under the flowing warm water, Kaoru drowned in her misery, while fresh new tears fell from her eyes.  _Maybe Megumi is right.  Maybe he did find someone better._

(To be continued)


	2. The Special Moments of Time

Well, I am writing once again, and I hope you readers like this chapter. At least you could say I updated this faster then my other chapters. Since I have the whole week off, I will continue to work on my unfinished fics, but I can't guarantee to you, when I could update my other fics. Plus I have started writing a new story. One I think you'll like. If you do have time, and you're bored, please feel free to read it and tell what you think. Gotta go, please leave a review, whether it's questions, comments, and/or suggestions. I don't take flames, there are from those who can't write or at least that is what I believe.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. I wish I did but I don't.  
  
Our Special Moments of Time  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Sanosuke rushed over to the phone call, Soujiro informed him about. The phone call had to be important, more like a phone call from Kenshin stating his reason for not coming into work today. In ways Sano was pissed off, because he worked so hard on the report of Shishio's trial, when Kenshin wasn't going to be around to check it. Didn't life suck anyway?  
  
Grabbing the phone, he heard at the other end of the phone, a voice yelling in the background.  
  
"Hello," Sano said trying to sound professional on the phone and also trying to show the other co-workers around him, how well he could talk to someone on the phone.  
  
"Hey Sano!" the other man yelled. Automatically Sano realized his boss was at the other end of the phone line. Realizing whom it was talking to him, Sano straighten himself out and waited for his boss to speak. Right now he couldn't afford to lose this job, not when apartment rents were so high.  
  
"Yes sir, what can I do for you?" answered Sano. Just then Soujiro passed by with mockery on his face. It was a sign, telling him that he was kissing up to the boss again to still keep his job. Sano felt like punching Soujiro, though Soujiro could dodge any attack with ease.  
  
"Where the hell is Kenshin? Where did he go? The business is doing like hell without him! Do you know how late the shipments are? Do you know the newspapers are falling behind in Tokyo? I need Kenshin back on his job as soon as possible!" yelled the boss. His voice rang through Sano ears.  
  
"Certainly sir. Though I have no idea where he is at the moment. He never called in the office to notify his disappearance. No one knows where he is located," replied Sano.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I was thinking maybe you could find someone to fill in his position for now, maybe like me."  
  
"Are you joking? You would ruin me in less than a day! I prefer have Soujiro to fill in the position! But if you are interested in doing something, why don't you find out what happened to Kenshin?"  
  
Before Sano could say anything, the boss on the other end hung up; leaving him dumbfounded and no leads to start his search for his missing buddy.  
  
***  
  
The day at Akabeko went as normal as usual for everyone except Kaoru. She was planning to take the day off and try to recuperate from what happened to her last night, but she couldn't. She really needed the money, plus she had to do something then sit down and cry her heart out. It may take her sometime to heal from yesterday's incident after all, the wounds were still fresh, but somehow she was determined to move on with her life.  
  
Maybe Kenshin might call. Maybe he might come through those doors over there and greet me like nothing ever happened yesterday, Kaoru mentally told herself, yet a part of her knew that would never happen. For Kenshin to do something like that to her, something must have gone wrong. He would never disappear without telling her something important. Where did he go? Where is he right now?  
  
Grumbling to herself, Kaoru moved from table to table, just picking up after people. The dirty dishes were tossed into the sink, while she organized the other supplies in the kitchen. She mentioned to the other waitresses, that she did not feel like taking people's orders today. It was the only conversing she did with the other maids. Besides that, she completely avoided Misao. Her heart did not want to pour any emotions out to one person. From small she believed she didn't deserve anyone's pity. What happened, just happened. What Megumi said early this morning about her being naïve, was right. It was time she opened her eyes to the real world and see what it really was like to live in it. It was time that she stopped looking at the brighter side of things and played with life just a little. I should live everyday like it's the last day, only I wish this pain would go away.  
  
Silently moving through the crowds of people that were in the fast food joint, Kaoru picked up the dishes to carry them in the back, while all the time she remained quiet. From the distance Misao watched her friend drowned in her sorrow. Through her sapphire eyes, sadness could be seen. The grief in which she walked with part the day, worried Misao. What got this situation worse was Misao could not help her friend. She had the feeling her friend was purposely avoiding her, for not having to explain her situation. Could have something gone wrong last night?  
  
Walking up to the counter of Akabeko, she took the orders of plates that were handed to her by her young helper named Tsubame. Taking the plates to their rightful places, she remembered yesterday when Kaoru told her she had a date with Kenshin. Kaoru left early to spend the evening with him. Could have something gone wrong between Kaoru and Kenshin? That could be the answer.  
  
At the ending of the day, Misao promised she would confront Kaoru and get her to tell her what happened last night. After all as a friend the least she could do was try to help Kaoru stop drowning herself in misery.  
  
***  
  
Megumi hummed to herself, while taking a peaceful shower. It was times like these she rarely got. It felt so good to be home today, when everyone else was working so hard trying to bring home a good salary, more like Kaoru. She was surprised when she found Kaoru dressed this morning, ready to go to work. After what happened to her last night, she thought she might stay home to get over her relationship with Kenshin. In a way it would be amusing to see the raccoon girl grow up. Kaoru seemed very immature for her age. Her childish ways could be so annoying at times, especially her short temper. Yet knowing that Megumi could easily annoy Kaoru brought a lighter side to things. Finally Kaoru would realize that everything in life is not so simple, like for example her job could barely pay for rent and food.  
  
Nodding to herself, Megumi took off the shower and grabbed her towel at the side of the shower drapes. She dried herself, still trying to wonder how did Kenshin, a well paying man, such a fine looking one too, ended up dating a woman, no girl like Kaoru. Even her younger brother still called her a child and he was almost done with high school. To Megumi that was the worst insult she ever heard, yet Kaoru never did anything to her brother, besides put her short tempers on him.  
  
Finally putting dry, clean clothes on, Megumi heard the phone ring. Hastily she ran from the bathroom, to her bedroom to pick her portable phone.  
  
"Hello," she lightly said. Waiting for another answer at the end, all she heard was a bad connection. The other person's phone must be in a dead zone, or the battery on the phone was close to dying.  
  
"Hello," she iterated.  
  
Still no one answered. As she was about to put down her phone, she heard someone on the other end of the statically phone.  
  
"Kaoru... is... that... you.," said the other voice. The words could hardly be heard because the other end connection was so bad.  
  
"No whose this?" asked Megumi curiously, wondering who would call at a time like this.  
  
The other end of line cut off. The voice that was once there was no longer there. Megumi hung up the phone thinking it was a strange phone call she ever received. Just about when she was going to walk out her room, the phone rung again. Megumi picked it back up, expecting to hear a bad connection at the other end, but didn't.  
  
"Hello," she said gently, her voice sounding like an angel.  
  
"Hello, is this Kaoru?" asked a voice, this time much clearer. The masculine voice left a mystery to Megumi. She was dying to know who it was. Could it be Kenshin? Is he calling her right now? That girl surely was one lucky girl!  
  
Megumi wanted to play. If the man couldn't recognize her as Kaoru, then she would be happy to play her part. For once too, she wanted to know what t was like to be Kenshin's girl. "Yes this is."  
  
"That's good to hear. I am a personal friend of Kenshin, and he wanted me to let you know that he is going to leave tonight from Tokyo, to New York (United States). He won't be back in quite a while," said the voice calmly on the other end.  
  
Megumi realizing it wasn't Kenshin yawned like she was bored. But the news proved to be rather interesting. So the man didn't forget his girlfriend. "Well, how long will it take before he comes back here to Tokyo?"  
  
"Three to four months. His father is sick in New York. Apparently, he needs someone to take over the job for him, while he's resting in bed. The perfect job went over to Kenshin. He will be back in no time. I will tell him that you received his message."  
  
"Thank you for calling and notifying me."  
  
"It's my pleasure madam, though I thought you would sound a little bit more worried for him."  
  
Oops, Megumi was busted! "I am worried, but I knowing about his whereabouts and why he is leaving, has me confirmed that I no longer have to worry for him."  
  
"Well said Madam. Have a nice day." With that the other end of the phone line clicked, leaving Megumi to smile a furtive smile.  
  
***  
  
At the ending of the day Kaoru traveled from Akabeko to the dojo right at the Corner Street of her neighborhood. The place reminded of her of times in her childhood when she and Kenshin sparred against each other. As always, he used to win her, but make up for it when it came to buying her ice cream. Those were her best memories. He and she were so innocent. It was then that they were still discovering how close they were, and the love they both shared for one another.  
  
Entering the quiet dojo, Kaoru took out a match to strike it against the rough surface of the match on the outside package. Once she got a flame, she lighted a few candles facing away from the door fame of the dojo. There she sat down and thought about him, about the first time they got together. Yesterday marked the anniversary of their relationship.  
  
Flashback  
  
The rain poured endlessly from the heavens above, trapping Kaoru within the dojo. Her younger brother promised to meet her here in the rain, before they went off to go meet Misao and her special friend. Yet with the rain falling so hard and fast, it only kept her stuck inside the dojo, and the special plans she had tonight would be ruined. If her brother were smart enough, at least he would look inside here before leaving without her.  
  
Stuck in a place with nothing to do, Kaoru sat down on the dojo floor. The flickering lights from the candle were the only dimmed lights in the room. The slight breeze from outside blew its way inside, making her shiver a little. Feeling so alone, feeling so desolate, Kaoru tried humming, while waiting the rain out. Until she heard a loud crackling of thunder from the sky. Her body jumped from the loud sign, while her heart itself thundered through the room. No more feeling so alone, but more afraid of the thunder coming from outside, Kaoru brought her knees up to her chest. She hugged her legs while moving back and forth, praying for the weather to past her by, praying for a miracle to happen, more like someone would open the dojo doors to rescue her from the storm.  
  
Knowing that such a thing would never happened, Kaoru rubbed her arms feeling so cold, shivering from the suddenly cold room. She closed her eyes counting, waiting for the next thunder to rage its howl in the winds, when suddenly the only lights in the room dispersed. The wind somehow blew the lights out.  
  
"What are you doing here by yourself?" asked a masculine voice from the distance. For a moment Kaoru did not recognize the voice or even the person the voice came from, until she looked up at the shadowy figure. What she saw there astonished her, in ways she never knew. She didn't know Kenshin could look so seductive and so dark at the same time. The way he walked, he walked as a predator ready to pounce on his prey.  
  
"I didn't want to be caught in the storm," Kaoru said quietly. Her voice sounded so small for her own ears to hear. "I had to meet Yahiko here and then meet up with the others at Akabeko, but the rainstorm delayed the progress."  
  
"I see," he said moving closer to her. His voice never wavered.  
  
Kaoru felt aware of how she looked. Her long raven hair once tied in a high ponytail was out clinging to the sides of her face. Water dripped from her face to her damp clothes, making a puddle on the ground. Already soaking wet compared to a dry Kenshin made her feel awkward. Wait, how did Kenshin remain dry? Even with the storm outside, there was no way he could remain dry, unless he was in here all the time.  
  
"Were you here before I came inside here?" asked Kaoru, now watching him precariously. Her body was ready to bolt if needed too.  
  
"What makes you ask that?" asked Kenshin. He could see her frowning at him, while his eyes boldly took in the shape, in which her clothes clung too, like her second skin. Appreciating the view, feeling the uncomfortable gaze of Kaoru's sapphire eyes looking at him, speculating whether she should run or stand her ground, only aroused feelings in him.  
  
"I just wanted to know. I mean when I was sitting down here and the storm..." Kaoru never got finish, for before she could comprehend the situation before her, she felt Kenshin's arms around her, his amber eyes looking down on her, and then his gentle kiss claiming her, stealing the very breath inside her.  
  
It was then from that kiss alone, it spoke of their childhood years, the feelings that grew as they grew. The secrets in which they held from each other shimmered that night, and that night she gave him a scarf, a blue scarf to remember their bonding, to remember their night of passion they shared together. That scarf represented to always remember their kept promise of being together, and to never forget the night of them finally being together.  
  
Present  
  
Tears streamed down Kaoru's face and splattered like gems on the wooden floor. She watched the flickering candles as they reminded her of that night. She loved Kenshin with all heart. Hell, she was willing to die for him if he only he asked. But to walk around with this pain in her heart, hoping to hear from him, when she wasn't sure she ever could or ever would again, made her cries burst into sobs.  
  
Misao walked into the dojo then. She moved slowly to Kaoru and bent down to put a soothing hand to her back. "Please tell me what's wrong Kaoru? You can't always run from your problems. Maybe talking it out, will make you feel a little bit better."  
  
"Nothing could make this pain I walk with go away. Nothing will ever make this heart break, better. Even as time passes me by, the pain would never fully heal," said Kaoru with tears in her throat. She looked so forlorn, so helpless, just sitting down there, as though she lost everything in her life.  
  
"Please tell me what happened Kaoru? Please..." Misao tried once again. She kneeled down next to Kaoru and hugged her. She tried her best to comfort her very dear friend.  
  
"He never called, he never came last night, he never bothered to reach me." At the last words, Kaoru cried more then she ever did in her life.  
  
(To be continued) 


	3. Lost in Silence

I know that this fic isn't one of my most popular fics, but I love this so far and I have big plans for this fic.  I think the next chapter is something you will like.  I just have to get in the mood to write it.  Though many of you don't know my future plan, unless you read the information I have posted above my stories, this story won't be so long.  Actually I think it will be short like my other story called Defying Laws of Love.  Please leave suggestions, comments, and questions in your review.  I just can't tolerate flames, because personally it's those who can't write leave flames.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.  I wish I did but I don't. : (

Lost in Silence

Chapter Three

                Megumi sat down on the couch, switching from channel to channel on the TV.  While doing that, she waited for the emotional Kaoru to get back from her work.  It was already 8pm in Tokyo, and not a sign of heaven showed.  _The raccoon girl must have so much work to do tonight.  Out of all the nights, this is the night her lover is leaving Tokyo_.  Megumi smiled inwardly at the sudden thought.  Who would have ever thought she could get away with such foul play?  Maybe it was finally time that Megumi thought Kaoru a little something about life. 

                The way that Megumi thought about Kaoru was logically this, the girl was too naïve, and innocent to comprehend life.  Kaoru was the type of girl who believed everyone had a good side.  She never judged someone on first impression.  She waited to get to know someone before judging them.  Kaoru was the lay down girl type, meaning she would try everything in her will power not to provoke a fight to hurt anyone intentionally.  Though she had a fiery temper, she never let it run too far.  Basically the girl knew her extent, knew when to reach her limits.  Megumi hated to admit it, but there were times Kaoru could outwit people without even knowing it.  That spoke of how innocent she was. Her sapphire eyes alone could get someone doing so many things for her.  Megumi on the other hand had to work so hard and went through so much to be where she was today.

In so many ways she found Kaoru to be so annoying, always trying to talk about something new during the quiet times.  Sometimes the place should remain peaceful, just like it was right now.  Without her presence in this apartment, Megumi felt like she was in heaven.  Kaoru wasn't around to start new topics, or move around the apartment, moving objects here and there.  _The place should be like this more often._

                Then all of all of a sudden the phone rang, disturbing Megumi from her peaceful thoughts.  Just to hear the phone ringing got her so mad.

                Hastily she grabbed the portable phone from her room.  Answering it by the third ring, Megumi used her sweet angel voice.  "Hello."

                "Hello, is Kaoru at home right now?" asked the voice from the other end of the phone

                Megumi decided to play Kaoru again, since this person would probably be so easy to fool.  She smiled a wicked smile at the thought of playing Kaoru on the phone.  "Well I am Kaoru."

                "Hello Kaoru.  My name is Sanosuke Sagara.  I work with Kenshin and I was wondering if you knew about his disappearance, since he never called into the office stating a reason for his absence," said the other voice, sounding so professionally on the phone.  Megumi liked the way the man sounded.  She hoped that maybe one day in time she could meet the man named Sanosuke Sagara.

                "Actually I do happen to know where my beloved Kenshin is located.  Tonight, he's leaving on a flight to go to New York (United States).  He won't be back until the next three to four months," said Megumi gently.

                The other man's intake of breath could be heard at the other end of the phone.  For a while he couldn't speak.  He remained silent for a moment before he began to speak once again.  "Oh, that happened all of a sudden.  Do you know why he's going to New York?"

                "Yes indeed I do.  He's going to New York to work for his sick father."

                "Oh I see.  If you don't mind me asking this, why do you seem rather calm?  I thought you would be more worried, mainly like you would be there at the airport then being at home."

                "I know where he is, I know how long he will stay in New York.  That's all I need to know.  I have complete faith in him."

                "But you called in earlier stating how sad you were and was trying to locate him earlier."

                Megumi stopped for a minute.  She surely was busted this time.  What should she say next?  Apparently Kaoru never mentioned to her about making phone calls in search of her beloved boyfriend.  Was Kaoru willing to give her all for this man?  It surely made Megumi envy Kaoru's and Kenshin's relationship even more then before.

                "Hello are you still there?" asked the man at the other end of the phone.

                "Yes I am.  About earlier, I was really worried about Kenshin, because I didn't know where to locate him.  I didn't know what happened between him and I.  Right now I know where to find him.  Knowing that has put my heart at ease, you understand?"

                "Yes I do," said the other voice.  "Well thank you so much for the important information you gave me.  I really appreciate it."

                "Your welcome," said Megumi hanging on the phone, with a big triumphant smile on her face.

                On the other end Sano, slowly put his phone on the receiver.  His mind only focused on the tone the woman talked to him.  Never once did her voice waver until he mentioned her leaving a message earlier.  The whole time her voice seemed to be… rather normal.  Not a single trace of sadness was apparent in the voice.  Then again, the voice didn't sound like the woman who left the message about Kenshin's disappearance.

***

                "You shouldn't have seen that Misao," replied Kaoru sadly.  Misao decided to walk Kaoru home for tonight.  It wasn't a good idea for Kaoru to be by herself in such a depressed state.  It wasn't because Misao was afraid that Kaoru would do something stupid, but she couldn't stand to see Kaoru in so much pain.  Whenever Misao was in pain, Kaoru would stay by her side no matter what.  Kaoru never gave up when it came to make someone feel better.  Misao for once wanted to return that favor.

                "What I saw, was a girl in need.  I saw someone who needed a shoulder to cry on," said Misao sympathetically.

                They reached the main street, in which Kaoru's apartment was located.  Shielding herself from the cool draft that welcomed them on the almost deserted street, Misao thought of something that might make Kaoru feel better about herself.

                "You know what?" asked Misao like a child.  "I think Kenshin tried to contact you by now."

                For a moment Kaoru's sapphire eyes lit up, and then it faded like it was never there to begin with.  Seeing this, Misao grew more worried over her friend's depressed state.

                "When was the last time you ate anything?" asked Misao.  She watched her friend carefully to make sure her friend wasn't lying to her.

                Kaoru didn't answer.  Actually she didn't even eat anything this morning because she was so depressed.  She completely forgot she needed food to survive.  Thinking about food made her realized how famished she was feeling.  All the crying made her feel dizzier then usual.  Her body felt languid, so weak, that walking made her body ache.  What she needed was a good night rest.

                "I'll take that as you never ate anything as yet for the day.  Oh Kaoru how could you forget such a thing?  Wait, don't bother to answer that."  Misao hit herself on the head for making things worse for Kaoru, instead of trying to make her fell better.  What kind of friend was she, if she couldn't make her friend smile?  Maybe she was a failure to her friend.

                Finally reaching the apartment, Misao and Kaoru opened the door to find Megumi relaxing comfortably on the couch, watching some stupid show on the television.  She never looked up to see who entered the apartment, or even bothered to say a greeting.  Instead she looked engrossed in what the television show had to offer her.  Laughing stupidly over some silly action, Megumi realized their presence by her.

                "Good evening Megumi," said Misao tartly.  She didn't know how Kaoru could stand such an annoying woman.

                "Good evening Kaoru and Misao.  I never knew when you entered," said Megumi, mocking her politeness to both the girls.

                "There is no need for that," said Kaoru quietly as she headed toward the kitchen.  

                When Kaoru left, Misao wanted to strike back at Megumi for being so cruel to Kaoru.  There were so many times when Megumi would say such bad things to Kaoru, and Kaoru won't do a thing to Megumi for it.  It was unfair, so cruel.  How did Megumi ended up having no heart?  

                "Why did you have to be so cruel to Kaoru?" asked Misao with an icy voice.

                Megumi titled her head in questioning way.  Her azure eyes held a hint of amusement.  The look only made Misao infuriated.  Right now she felt like steam was coming from her head.  "I don't know what you mean?"

                "I think you do know what I mean, it's just that you want to play stupid," said Misao.  Actually she felt so upset about everything that all her feelings unravel before Megumi.  She couldn't stop herself once she started.  "You treated Kaoru like she is something to play with.  You know you could say anything to her, and she would never say anything.  You know that she holds something you can never have.  Her love for Kenshin upsets you more then you understand.  You envy her!"

                Megumi didn't say anything.  Misao words stunned her so much.  Actually it stunned her how much Misao spoke words that struck her soul.  She thought she didn't have a heart to feel such sadness. She was so used up in her life.  People played with her feelings all the time.  Her words meant nothing.  Everything she did, it came from her looks.  Her words never mattered.  Yet Misao spoke with such intensity, that it struck her soul.  Maybe she took more of her pain on Kaoru, because she was once like Kaoru, until the people changed her so much.

                Then all of sudden Kaoru came back into the living room.  Her sapphire eyes filled were with so many tears, with so much grief.  "Please, tell me where is Kenshin.  Please tell me he called here for me," Kaoru whispered.  

                Megumi remained silent.  She refused to look at Kaoru.  She couldn't let her pride fall because of Kaoru.  She couldn't let her weak self come back to her.  In order to live in the world a person must be so cold hearted.  There are times when a person has to betray another to gain something.  In ways this was something that would teach Kaoru that life wasn't easy.

                "Please tell me Megumi," whispered Kaoru once again.  "I'll do anything if you tell please."  More tears fell from her sapphire as she came closer to Megumi.  She wanted Megumi to look at her.  Her tears alone blinded her, while her breathing came out in ragged breaths.  Her heart felt like it was tearing itself from her body.  The pain, the tears, her short breaths, were all for him.  How many things would she have to do find Kenshin? 

                Kaoru fell to the floor, bowing her head.  Her eyes closed while her tear like jewels fell to the floor.  They came faster.  Her hands clenched into fists, as she put them to her heart.  "I am here on my hands and knees, bowing before you.  Please Megumi, tell me where he is."

                Megumi said nothing.

                Through the silence, Kaoru finally bowed her head in defeat.

**(To be continued)**


	4. Minutes Before Timing

Sorry I have not updated this story in a long time, bit I have been very busy in school because at the ending of the year, the teachers seem to give out a lot more homework and things to study then usually. I do however have the next chapter to this story written and may post it sometime next week. I can't promise anything though, because I do have a lot to do. Please do leave a review, but please don't leave a flame.

AN- I don't hate Megumi. I'm sorry for making her character not so seemingly fit in this story, but for those who have read this story well, there is a reason why she is acting the way she's acting. I'm sorry about her character once again and if you don't believe I like her, then do read my other eleven fics that have her in it. In those fics I never had her act in any cold-hearted way that was an inappropriate manner.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin series. I wish I did but I don't. : (**

**Minutes Before Timing**

**Chapter Four**

"Kaoru, he's leaving tonight on a plane, that is going to New York. He won't be back for quite sometime, because his father is ill and he has to run his business in New York," said Megumi weakly, watching her friend bowed her head in defeat. Megumi realized she couldn't be cold hearted. She couldn't treat Kaoru the way she had been treated her whole life.

Kaoru looked up Megumi with utter sadness and shock.

"A man by the name of Sanosuke Sagara who works with Kenshin would know more his whereabouts then me. Visit the work place of theirs to receive more information." Megumi got up from the couch she was sitting on and headed toward the kitchen. She didn't want to stay in the room with Kaoru and Misao any longer. The room was becoming too unbearable for her to stand.

When she left, Kaoru got up with such speed that astonished Misao. She grabbed her jacket and her keys and ran out the door. It only took a moment before Misao caught up to her. They ran down the streets, only stopping here and there for air. People watched them as they ran down the streets heading toward their destination of Kenshin's workplace, but they didn't care. Once they reached close to their destination of the workplace, Kaoru increased her pace to get to the building as fast as possible. She never looked back to see if her friend Misao was keeping up with her. All that mattered was that she got there in time to see her beloved Kenshin leave, since she wasn't going to see him for a long time.

Finally reaching the main building, she stopped to breathe the fresh oxygen into her lungs. Her heart thundered in her ears, while her raven hair fell loose from her high ponytail. She scanned the front area of the golden lobby room, looking for any signs of a man by the name Sanosuke Sagara. All she saw were three men guarding the lobby room, their hands waving outwards stopping workers at the front desk, and asking for their IDs. Kaoru knew there was no way she was going to get in the building so easily. The security in the building was tight. The guards looked well trained. They were never going to let her without an appointment.

"What are we going to do?" asked Misao who now reached Kaoru's side. She never thought that she would have been so happy to finally stop running. The entire running took out a lot of her energy from her.

"I guess we have to wait for a while and hope that Mr. Sagara never left."

* * *

After the busy phone calls Sano located Kenshin's flight. He decided to try to get there before the flight took off. He had some important things to notify Kenshin about. Plus with a few months passing the company by, without Kenshin's presence, the business wouldn't be good and the boss would be very disappointed about Kenshin's absence. The boss warned him to try to persuade Kenshin from leaving. The business needed Kenshin that bad. If somehow Sano failed to convince Kenshin into staying in Tokyo, then Sano would have to say goodbye to his job. That was something he could not afford. The rent was already to high to pay for in Tokyo. He also did not want to be evicted from his nice apartment as well.

"You know what flight is Kenshin's flight, right?" asked Soujiro. Sano and Soujiro entered the elevator; they were waiting for before.

Sano fixed up his tie, before answering Soujiro's question. "Yes I know the flight and the time that is leaving. We just have little before getting there."

"Exactly how long do we have to get to the airport?"

"Just about twenty minutes."

"Shoot! That's little timing we have! I doubt we could make it there within twenty minutes with all the traffic out there!" Sano just ignored Soujiro's protest and tried his best to remain calm.

Finally when the elevator halted on the first floor, Sano saw the elevator doors opened to two young women who stood before him. One of them caught his eyes. He could have sworn he saw her somewhere. The woman with the disheveled hair and sapphire eyes that held grief reminded him strongly of someone, yet he didn't know whom. Her eyes seemed to capture his eyes. The sadness there would forever be edged at his heart. Something in him wanted to help her, to try everything in his will power to make her happy despite the fact that he didn't know who she was.

"Please tell me you're Sanosuke Sagara," said the same young woman. Her voice held so much grief. It took him a moment for everything to digest in his head, and then it hit him. The voice that held so much sadness was the same voice from Kenshin's answering machine.

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you at the airport with Kenshin?" asked Sano now confused.

"I came here to ask the information about his flight. I need to know when Kenshin is leaving," said the young woman desperately. The other woman next to her raised her hands together as though she was doing it in a begging gesture.

"I thought you knew that information already, after all you told me about his flight."

"Please tell me, I have no time for explanation right now." Both the women were now begging him. Their eyes pleaded to him to tell the information in which they were seeking for. Because something inside him wanted to help the young woman with sapphire eyes, the one who apparently happened to be Kaoru, Kenshin's girlfriend, he relayed the whole information without hesitation.

"He's leaving at midnight, in section four. The flight's number is 1567."

"Thank you!" That was the last thing Sano and Soujiro heard of the two women before they left the building nearly breaking the lobby doors. The guards looked at him with disappointment knowing that he was already lost his job.

* * *

Kaoru ran as fast as her legs could take her. She never had time to see if Misao was behind her. Nothing mattered now, except for him, except Kenshin. She never wanted a moment like this to come in their relationship. She thought he would stay with her for a long time, but to leave her now, was like taking her very breath from her. She was willing to give up everything to see him right now at this moment. The pain she endured became nothing, as the thoughts of seeing him, getting to him, blinded her of all senses.

She ran down her block, her hands jamming into her pockets deftly searching for her keys. She never noticed when a black cat crossed her path, coming from the section where the garbage was located. She never noticed when she ran under a ladder in the construction area right around her home. All that matter was that she had to get to him before he left. Her eyes wanted to see him in person. Her heart and soul yearned for his presence, yet with so many obstacles that stood in her way, she wondered if she would see her love with everything in one piece again.

* * *

Standing there at the airport gate, Kenshin awaited for the arrival of his true love. He could have sworn that she was coming to meet him before his flight left. He knew she would be worried sick about him not meeting her the night of their anniversary. In fact, that special night, he had a special surprise waiting for her. Now everything was different. He hoped she would understand why he was leaving Japan and going to New York. It did not mean he didn't love her and not wanted to be with her, it was just that he had to run his father's business until his father got better.

"There's only fifteen minutes left. You should consider boarding the plane soon, since there'll be no other flight leaving to go to New York anytime soon," said a voice from the distance.

Kenshin turned around to see his friend Aoshi waiting patiently for him. His calls of the plane's departing time kept reminding him why he was leaving Tokyo and his beloved Kaoru. His tall dark friend leaned against the wall; his arms folded across his chest, while his ice blue eyes looked through the window at the small plane. Kenshin knew Aoshi from small. Whenever he visited New York in his younger days, Aoshi was the first to greet him and take him all over the place. Aoshi became his best friend, and more like a brother to him. Never once did he ever feel left out with Aoshi as he did with his father. Aoshi was the serious, quiet type of guy, but that never fooled Kenshin. Kenshin knew that if he ever wanted a favor done from Aoshi, he would do it willingly, like Kenshin asked him to notify his girlfriend about his departure, and Aoshi did it for him.

"The flight only has thirteen more minutes left." That didn't bother Kenshin. He would sit there and wait for the remaining minutes. Something in his heart told him, she was coming to see him.

* * *

"Kaoru! Watch out! Be Careful!" Misao yelled out to Kaoru. Kaoru ran a great distance ahead of her, and was going completely out of control. It looked like Kaoru's sanity was gone, and replaced by insanity. The fact that it was thirteen minutes away from midnight worried her. That only rushed Kaoru to get to the airport faster_. What else could happen besides the fact that Kaoru is almost killing herself to get to Kenshin?_

Then from the distance, Misao saw a small round thing shining in Kaoru's hand. It was small but firm, fitting perfectly in the small hollow of Kaoru's hand. _Oh my gosh! Kaoru is using a car in her insane state!_

"No Kaoru!" But it was already too late. Kaoru got into her vehicle and started the ignition. The roaring of the engine alone could deafen Kaoru's ears. Her mind was too much in panic to realize the real world. All that mattered was Kenshin.

Misao ran with all her might to reach up to Kaoru's car, but it pulled out from it's parking space and headed down the streets leaving her standing alone in the dark deserted street. Through the dark, Misao could have sworn she heard a bird's hoot besides the roaring engine speeding down the street.

* * *

"Seven more minutes left before departure, sir," said the attendant, who now gave him back his ticket. Aoshi walked before him, reaching a narrow part of the hallway that led to the small airplane. He looked back to see if Kenshin was coming. When he saw Kenshin just standing right where the attendant was standing, he stopped and waited.

Kenshin looked down at his watch to see six minutes remained before the plane's departure. He knew he had very little time left behind, but he needed to see her. Why else would she not come down here to see him? If she didn't come now, he didn't know when they would see each other again. All he knew was that it would be a long time from now. And anyway, something in his heart told him she was coming to see him, just to wait a little bit more won't hurt him a bit.

* * *

Kaoru stopped and checked her radio's watch. It was now 11:56pm. Four more minutes left! Kaoru stepped on her pedal with all her leg's might. The car speeded, and only slowed when she had to make turns. She looked for deserted streets to drive on, while the smoke from her car left a fuming trace.

_Getting closer to midnight!_ Her mind felt so much chaos, while she pressed her car peddle to go. She had to get to the airport no matter what. She had to give her blue ribbon to Kenshin, the one that represented the first time they started their relationship. She had it inside her car, wrapped around the small tube of her small view mirror. With the ribbon she could have him promise to see her again and with that promise intact, she could be sure to see him again with the ribbon when he would propose to her.

She slowed down to make a turn, when she didn't see another car coming her way. She didn't have time to look at the other car, or stop her own car from moving. The last thing that she could remember was her car getting into a big thump, while the indent in her car pushed toward her small body, trapping her hips and upper part of her legs against her steering wheel. Her head went through the windshield; the shattered shards of glass pierced her exposed skin, cutting her all over face and neck. The trickles of blood made a trail from her deeps cuts flowing to edge of the car. It seeped through the blue ribbon, staining it with not only her blood, but her life as well.

* * *

"Come on now," said Aoshi silently. "It's midnight, and your plane is leaving."

Kenshin turned around silently and walked toward the narrow hallway that led to the small airplane. All the while he never said anything, Aoshi knew he was disappointed because his girlfriend never came to meet him. The flight left Tokyo and did not arrive in New York until 2pm in the afternoon.

**(To be continued)**


	5. Tragedy Outline

I said I would update this story sometime next week, but since today I have some free time on my shoulder I have decided to update. Personally I think this is my favorite chapter of all the chapters I wrote so far. I hope you do enjoy and please leave a review, not any flames.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin series. I wish I did but I don't. : ( **

**Tragedy Outline**

**Chapter 5**

Saito, Police Commissioner of the Tokyo police was on his way home for the night when he received an incoming call on an accident nearby the entrance of the airport. It looked like a big accident, for if it weren't, then he would have never been notified about it. He gritted his teeth in frustration. He wanted to get home to see his wife, but it looked like his work took up most of his time then to be with his wife. He made a promise to himself to find someway to make up to his precious wife in the near future.

Just when he was about to turn off at the next street corner, his phone rang. He hit the button on his cell phone and talked through his earpiece. "Hello."

"Hello anata," said a sleepy voice from the other end. Automatically Saito recognized the other voice as his wife's voice. "When are you coming home? You've been working forever."

"I'll be home as soon as possible Koshii. It's just that I have one more scene to investigate before getting home," said Saito grumpily, hating the fact to disappoint his wife. Around other people he may be cold, but around his wife, he just could not hide his true emotions.

"Is this a private investigation in which you could not tell me about, or just one of the regular?" asked his wife.

"It's one of the regular investigations. Apparently there was an accident near the airport entrance. It has to be important if the police department notified me about it. I'll try to get home as soon as possible, so please don't wait up for me," said Saito as gently as he could muster.

"Okay anata. See you when you get home." The other phone clicked, letting Saito know that his wife hung up. He hated the fact that he had to work almost 24 hours and seven days a week. He decided to take an early vacation, so that he and his wife could spend more quality time together.

As he finally made his final turn, his eyes widened with astonishment at the accident scene before him. The police department was right to notify about this accident. The scene of the accident itself looked very gruesome, in which two cars collided together. The passenger in one car got stuck between the seat and the compartment, the body looked twisted like. Saito could tell from that position alone, the passenger was dead. The eyes bulged right out, lifeless and looked forever haunting. The scars on the passenger's head was purple, pinkish, the skin deadly pale. Wounds were slashed from left to right, yet it there was not so much blood in the car like the other one. On the windshield of the other car, a trail of blood could be seen. There was a ribbon, looked like a bluish color, stained with blood and covered by shards of glass. From the position in which Saito was standing he could tell that the car got smashed near the front side where the driver was located. The steering wheel closed in on the now empty car seat. The car had so much smeared blood on it that it horrified Saito. He had seen many murders with lost of a lot of blood, but this one was extreme. The window on the door side of the driver shattered, therefore leaving this driver, perhaps dead. It would take a miracle for a driver to survive this accident.

"Sir, you made it," said one of the junior officers who was now walking into Saito's way. "The accident I say happened like two minutes before it hit midnight. We don't really have any eyewitnesses."

"What do you mean we really don't have any eyewitnesses?" asked Saito with a deadly calm voice. He set his amber eyes on the short looking junior officer, looking for an answer.

"I mean that there was no one in sight when the accident happened, but when someone saw the conditions of the cars and the people whom were in it, they called the police," said the junior officer with a timid voice. Saito's amber eyes could scare anyone to hell. He was the type of man no one should mess with.

"Hmmm…" Saito put his long, strong slender fingers under his chin as his mind was deep in thought. "So they are no survivors from this accident?"

"Actually in total of three people, two of them survived. One of them was able to tell their side of the story. The other, well…"

"What was the story of the survivor?" Saito turned all of his undivided attention to the junior offlicer, awaiting the information he was going to reveal.

"Well sir, he said as he was turning from the deserted street right over there, he looked to see if the road was clear. According to him, he said the road was clear and he made a turn when all of a sudden another car appeared out of nowhere. He said he never saw the car, and when he did, he tried his best to smash his breaks in time, to only have his car collide into the other car. The side in which passenger was located in, died from the extreme impact and left the other driver with serious critical conditions. The paramedics are not sure if the woman will make it."

> "The driver was a woman?" asked Saito with grim look on his face.

"Yes sir," answered the junior officer.

"Describe this woman to me. Did you find any ID?"

"Yes sir. The woman we examined is about 5 feet and one inch."

"That means she's petite in size, something that might have given her a better chance to survive the crash encounter then anyone our size. Continue…"

"She was in a disheval state, her blood smeared the car seat and left a trail on top the car's hood where the ribbon was located."

"Yes, that has got to do with the shards of glass from the driver's door and the windshield. Conitnue…"

"From beneath the blood, we found that she had blood shut eyes."

"That could have been from drugs, alcohol, or…"

"Or what sir?"

"That could have been tears and also from the lack of sleep this young woman got. Tell me more." Saito now turned his back away from the junior officer and walked up to the crash scene. He made sure to make a thorough inspection and tried to make sure he didn't miss any detail.

"Well, the position in which the woman was in, may have caused strain on her back."

"Yes, after the car collided from into this car, the force pushed her small frame forward. That may have caused an outplace on her back joined to her hips. If she wakes in the hospital and she is not capable of feeling her legs, then the doctors will have to claim that she can never walk again."

"Are you saying she may become cripple sir?"

"Yes exactly that is what I am trying to say. This woman won't be able to do a lot of things she was able to do when she had a normal life. I don't think her life will ever be the same again for her. One of things we have to rule out is her ability to drive," said Saito rather calmly, looking at the street in which the woman made a turn from.

"What makes you say that sir?"

"You see over there?" Saito pointed out on the street where the woman was turning from before she got into a car accident. The junior officer looked on with fascination and excitement. "Over there, there are tire marks, which means the woman was speeding beyond her limit for some reason. That reason has got to do with the airport. She was going to the airport for someone or something."

"Or maybe she was driving there fast to tell someone goodbye," said another man who now walked into the scene. "I'm detective Yokishi Lee. It's pleasure to finally meet the amazing Police Commissioner, Saito Haijme." The man extended out his right hand, expecting a handshake from Saito, but the Police Commissioner never wavered from his stance.

"What makes you say that she was expecting to tell someone goodbye?" asked Saito calmly. The junior officer backed a little away from the scene. He could feel tension in the air already, and both of these men just met. He looked on though eager to see how both men carried about themselves.

"I questioned some people who work at the airport. According to them, they said that a flight left exactly at midnight, leaving here to go to New York. There was a man who waited till midnight for someone who never arrived. He waited along with another man, who was taller and seemed to be a very serious looking man," said Yokishi Lee, waiting to see Saito's expression. Saito gave none. He just remained rooted in his spot with a serious expression on his face.

"So this woman was rushing to see this man who waited for her. That explains everything. I would like to see this woman before I leave. It was interesting meeting you Mr. Lee," replied Saito. He turned around and sat down in his police car. Beside him the junior officer went to locate the hospital in which the woman was located. Yokishi watched the Police Commissioner pulled away from the scene, and when his car was out of site, Yokishi went to start cleaning the mess up with the other crew.

* * *

Saito entered the hospital with a serious look on his face. People watched in fascination as the Japan's famous Police Commissioner entered their hospital. None of them dared to get in his way. They all moved aside for him, clearing a pathway while he moved to the main quarter of the hospital. All the time his face remained passive. People could swear he was an obdurate man. Behind him the Junior Officer followed struggling to keep up to the famous man's man pace. He liked the attention he was receiving, but he made sure to forget about that and keep his mind focused on his task.

They stopped at the woman at the front desk. She stuttered her question, unsure how to address Saito. "How… may…I…I…help…you?"

"Can you please tell us what room Kaoru Kamiya is located in?" asked the Junior Officer politely.

The woman looked at him and forced a smiled. Then she looked down at her paper, searching for the name. Saito was the first to spot the name. He pointed at it with his long, strong, slender pointer finger. The woman's face flushed from embarrassment, but Saito made no reaction. He saw the room number and walked away from the woman, without muttering a word of appreciation.

"Thank you," said the Junior Officer quickly and he ran after Saito to keep up wit his pace.

Finally when they arrived in the room, a pale, small frame, covered in a white sheet welcomed Saito. His eyes inspected every inch of her, examining her cuts on her face, and slender throat. Her raven hair spread out fully under head, giving her a vulnerable look. Despite the deep wounds on her face, slender neck, and her exposed arms, he could see that she was a young woman, who was barely the age of twenty-four.

"Of all people, this had to happen to a young woman like this," murmured Saito quietly. The Junior officer didn't hear him. He hoped this young woman could survive. Though she may never be able to drive again in her life, she was still to young to lose wjhat her life.

The doctor who wore a white robe entered the room. He looked down at the limp figure with seriousness in his eyes.

"What happened?" asked Saito, looking at the doctor.

"The woman is in serious condition. Other doctors and I would have to do surgery on her and the put her in coma. So far no one has come to claim her, and she has no insurance that could pay for her bills. If this continues we might have to transfer her out of this hospital to another one," said the doctor looking down seriously at the limp figure.

"Then charge the money under my name, and save this woman's life. She's too young to die and damn it, this is the best hospital that can save her life!"

* * *

The next day Sano walked out from his apartment to buy a newspaper. The front part of the newspaper didn't catch his eye at all. He was to busy looking at the job section, trying to see if he could apply to another good paying job.

"Yo! Check out the front of the newspaper!" said one man. "I never thought something serious like this could happen. Look at the picture. That is some serious, gruesome accident."

Sano stopped looking in the job section and turned to the front page. There he saw in big letter words:

**Serious Accident that Cost One Life and Have Another in Jeopardy**

_ Two minutes before midnight, a tragic accident occurred which cost the life of one passenger, and is now putting another life in jeopardy. According to a survivor of the crash, he indicated he made a turn while heading to the airport, when all of a sudden another car came out of nowhere and crashed into his car. The accident killed a passenger from his car who he claimed to be his sister. In the other car, a young woman identified as Kaoru Kamiya, is now being hospitalized and is considered to be in serious critical condition. The doctors do not know whether this woman will survive. No one has yet claimed to know this young woman. Police Commissioner Saito Haijme and detective Yokishi Lee took on this case last night. The conclusion was that the young woman rushed to the airport to meet someone very imortant, but apparently never made it, because of the accident. _

_ The whole of Tokyo city is lost on what to say about this tragic accident. All that can be hoped by all is that this young woman will survive, that she will fight her battle and come out from coma once the surgery process is done with her._

Sano stopped reading the newspaper immediately and ran toward the hospital destination.

* * *

Megumi finally reached her office. As she opened the door, she saw the television was on a certain news station. She didn't pay any attention to it at first until she heard other people talking about it. It was rumored that an accident happened near the airport last night. It automatically hit her about the fact that it could be her roommate in the accident, because she remembered she never saw Kaoru in the morning, plus her bed look like it was touched kast night.

Megumi left her office section and watched the news from her employer's section. There a reporter came out with the news of the accident:

_Dimitri Yucan, survivor of last night's accident is setting up the funeral rights of his sister. The other survivor who is identified as Kaoru Kamiya, is now being hospitalized and is said to be in serious, critical condition._

Never did Megumi wait for any other news. She stopped working, excused herself from work and ran to the hospital to see her friend's condition.

* * *

Misao worked at Akabeko. When it reached midday, hardly any customers came because children and teenagers were at school. Plus workers were at work. It made Misao's job much easier for her. She noticed that Kaoru never came to work. She called her place this morning and no one answered the phone. Misao assumed Kaoru was at work. Now Kaoru was nowhere to be found.

"Misao! Misao!" yelled Tae who entered the kitchen where Misao was in charge for washing the dirty dishes.

"What! What happened?" asked Misao with a worried tone. She stopped washing the dishes and wiped her hands on the towel next to her. Then she went to put a soothing hand on Tae's shoulder, hoping that would comfort her just a little.

"It's about Kaoru!" said Tae breathlessly. Her worried eyes looked into Misao emerald eyes. Misao became really worried when she heard Kaoru's name.

"Tell me what happened and please say it in a way that I could understand," replied Misao. Her small hand tightened on Tae's shoulder unexpectedly.

"Kaoru got into an accident last night right near the airport! The news said she's in the hospital and she's in serious, critical condition!" shrieked Tae who now burst into tears. But before Tae could say anything more, Misao ran out of Akabeko without muttering another word.

**(To be continued.)**


End file.
